Enarco Bridge
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: It is said that meeting in that bridge will lead to a happy ending. Gray/Natsu, established relationship, crossdressing, PWP, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Enarco Bridge

Night's spidery blue fingers were ripping Magnolia's sky but the streets were filled with people. Many were dressed in unusual clothes, with plenty of frills and in slick and shiny fabrics. More often than not they would be holding a mask.  
Those who were dressed in their normal, everyday clothing seemed to be walking in large strides, hurrying to reach their homes so that they could change.  
Colourful lights started lighting the streets, bathing the buildings in all sorts of different colours.  
For tonight two events were being celebrated; the day of Saint Valens and Carnivale.  
It had been decided that one huge party was going to be thrown, celebrating both feast as where the two most important points of each celebration would have relevance.  
That meant that the masquerade would have _Love_ as the theme and that the town's couples would have plenty of places to date.  
As the time to the Carnivale's opening approached, everybody went to the town's main plaza where the Mayor, who had his mask already on, was giving the opening speech.  
Natsu had just gotten to the plaza with Happy who was flying above his head while trying to balance the golden, red trimmed hat and jacket. They were a bit late so had missed the group.  
"Can you see anyone?" Natsu asked, trying not to be pushed back by the throng of people.  
"I can't, Natsu…" the blue cat replied while looking intently to the crowd. "Ah! I think that I just found it! Come, it's that way!" and he flew off.  
Natsu let out a sigh and adjusted his mask before doing his best in attempting to follow his friend. This was too much people and his weird outfit cut off his movements but he had to endure. After all, he had promised the Master that he would behave and that meant no destruction tonight. Even if he did feel like ripping off his jacket. The cuts were a nuisance and, really, did he need all these frills? Alas, Mirajane would murder him if something happened to his clothes – and he almost shuddered at the _look_ both Erza and Mira had thrown at him. So no, he couldn't do anything about the bright orange and dark green hat that covered his head, or the dark green jacket that was trimmed with the orange, or about the red vest and pale green frilly shirt or the dark green pants. All in a satiny fabric. And the shoes - black and simple over white socks – were very uncomfortable. He felt that he was walking weirdly because of them. But the worst was the wig! It was bright red and reached his shoulders and _itched_! Natsu didn't know if he was going to be able to keep up the charade.

The crowd cheered at something the Mayor had said and it felt as if it undulated with the commotion. An array of colours twirled by Natsu as a group of people passed by him, nearly engulfing him and the blaring colours of the clothes hurting Natsu's eyesight. Some excuses came, muffled, from behind masks as they passed Natsu. The fire mage looked around and decided to move – it was better to be walking somewhere than staying still and looking around like a lost person. Besides, it would help him to do what he had to do which was to find his friends. It was a bit like a mission where he was wanted to keep his eyes peeled and have quick reflexes to evade the people. Some were getting too eager already. Then again, who could say something against? Booze ran freely on both celebrations…  
At last, he got to where Happy was perched on a statue, talking excitedly with someone. The blonde locks in thick curls showed him that it was Lucy. The celestial mage noticed that he had arrived so she turned and pulled Natsu so that he was by the statue. Then she started talking, nearly yelling to be heard above the ruckus of the crowd.  
"Finally, you got here." Her voice came out slightly muffled due to the mask.  
"What did you want? Things are crazy!"  
"Tut, tut, tut… wouldn't be as bad if you hadn't been late," she said, chiding him good naturedly. "You didn't see how everybody was. And there are some surprises…"  
"Surprises?" Natsu repeated. He paused and assessed his friend.  
He could feel the waves of mirth coming from her. And then he glanced at her, taking in her outfit. The mask covered her fane and her hair ran free on her shoulders. A long purple coat covered her and fit snugly against her curves. Underneath peeked a bright pink dress, with lace and frills at the bottom. On her gloved hands, she was holding a purple hat. It had a pink ribbon to give some contrast. And at the same time she was also holding a fan which followed the same colour scheme of her ensemble. It was needless to say that everything was in the same satiny fabric that clad Natsu and everybody else.  
"Ookaay, you're not fooling anyone. Spill. What's it?" he asked.  
"Ah-ah, you're going to have to see for yourself. But I have a message for you. From Gray…" she added, almost giggling.  
"Okay," Natsu said with a nod, urging her to continue. Whatever it was that had her acting like this, it probably had to do with Gray...  
"Gray asked me to tell you to go meet him at the Enarco bridge."  
"Right away?" the fire mage asked.  
"As soon as possible, I think." Lucy shrugged. "I think you better go, though…"  
"But-"  
"There's Wendy!" Happy interjected suddenly. "I'll be back in-" he said distractedly before wandering off.  
"Go on Natsu." Lucy gave him a push. "We'll see you later."  
"Hm, okay then. See you later." He replied, starting to go towards his new meeting point.

* * *

The Enarco bridge was strangely calm. It was off, given the day, that it wasn't filled with couples whispering loving words between them. It was, after all, Saint Valens day and it was said that the couples who exchanged a kiss on that bridge on that day would have their happy ending.  
Well, people weren't there probably because festivities hadn't properly started yet. But it was quite odd for Gray to want to meet at such a corny place.  
The noises of the plaza had faded to a distant murmur that was beyond the darkened streets Natus had just crossed.  
Watery noises reached his ears and the scent of water had also hit his nostrils as he reached the bridge. A soft pink glow illuminated it and wreaths of pink and red flowers decorated the rail.  
A lone figure was standing on the center, back turned towards Natsu. The pink haired youth looked around, looking out for Gray since the person on the bridge didn't seem to be him. Well, the dress was a pretty good clue as that wasn't the other mage…  
Slowly, he approached the person, clearing his throat to catch the other's attention.  
"Excuse me, did you see…" he paused when the other turned and crossed the arms, as if impatient.  
"Took you long enough." A very, very familiar voice said.  
Natsu did a double take, mouth falling open. He took out his mask. "G-Gray?"  
Taking off his own mask, Gray shook his hair and looked at Natsu, furiously.  
"What do you think?" he asked, his mouth twisting in a grimace.  
"G- What I think? Gods! What d'you- what are you wearing?" asked the fire mage, flabbergasted as he took off his own mask.  
"I'm wearing something I couldn't refuse. You know well how the girls can be sometimes." Gray's breath exploded in a pent-up sigh. He wasn't looking at Natsu and scowled fiercely.  
"What? You let them do as they pleased?"  
"I'm wearing make-up," he pointed at his face, "aren't I?"  
Natsu couldn't contain himself and burst laughing.  
"Oh man. If the others saw you…" he managed to say between guffaws.  
"They did see me." That made Natsu choke on his laughter. "And they seemed very interested…"added the ice mage while smiling teasingly.  
"What!?" Natsu yelled. "They're dead. I'm gonna kill-" he turned around, starting to head towards the plaza when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"You would have to deal with the girls first, you know that…"  
The fire mage let out a sigh. "Fine… But let me look at you, see the girls' masterwork," he said while walking in a circle around the ice mage.  
Gray's dress was black and red. Black lace covered the bust and creating the illusion of breasts through subtle accentuation in the appropriate places. The hat was black with a red ribbon and the black coat, when closed, also gave the impression of female curves. A light brown wig had the hair pulled up in an artful way. Silvery gloves clad hands that were holding a black and red fan.  
"So?" Gray asked.  
Natsu looked at the other, how the black make-up around the eyes increased the depth of the stare, how the lightest pink dusted his cheekbones and, most importantly, how those cherry red lips closed so enticingly, making Natsu wish to put them to good use. But, he said the first thing that came to mind.  
"I bet you're dying to get rid of those clothes…"  
Gray hit him on the head with the fan.  
"What do you think?" he all but growled. "But I have orders – no, threats – not to lose or destroy any of these clothes. And not disposing them just-" he shrugged meaningfully.  
"Okay, okay. I take back what I said." Natsu lifted his hands conciliatorily. "But, why meeting in this place? Don't tell me you're a romantic."  
"Sh-shut up! It's not my fault! Do you really think that I was going to disagree with _all_ the girls when they were hyper and nearly forced me into this? It was bad enough as it was."  
"And, what does this mean? We're supposed to kiss here and everything will be alright?"  
"Beats me." Gray replied, pensively. "But it doesn't hurt to try, right?"  
"Gray! You're getting soft. Is it the make-up?"  
"You brainless fire mage-!" Gray looked up and started asking the heavens, "Why did I have to-" but was shut when hungry lips covered his, a tongue slipping out and demanding entrance, which he complied.  
The kiss grew sloppy and by that point they were leaning against the rail, the sweet scent of the flowers surrounding them.  
When they broke the kiss to gasp for air, they quickly decided that it was best if they headed home. What came next didn't belong in the streets – which were starting to fill.

* * *

Note: Head to my AO3 account if you want to read what happened next. ^^ Link: /works /683859

**A/N:** It seems that this year I decided to be more traditional and write a happy Valentines-day fic. The names aren't anything too weird (St. Valens and Carnivale are famous) and, why not, have the boys sharing something thanks to their somewhat overbearing friends.

Writing this was quite fun. ^^

And thanks to Subkulture for the beta. Girl, you rock. Remaining typos are mine, when I rewrote some parts.

Thanks for reading. Feedback is always highly appreciated. It feeds the Muse and when that happens, I can write more stories. xD


End file.
